Maura's Lab
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: Jane and Maura have sex at work. Rated M for smut. Reviews please! One-shot.
1. Sex in The Lab

**My take on if Jane and Maura were to have sex at work. I know it has been done many times before, but this is my fantasy. *winks***

**Rated M as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or TNT.**

* * *

><p>"Maura." Jane breathed out, pushing her way through the double doors to Maura's office.<p>

Maura managed to turn around just as Jane pushed her up again the lab table, her lips slamming down on hers. Maura gasped into Jane's mouth as Jane's fingers dug into her hips, her tongue invading her mouth.

Maura pulled away, leaning backwards over the table in an awkward and uncomfortable position, but Jane didn't seem to notice her lips trailing down Maura's neck. "Jane?" Maura questioned, her eyes darting to the door to make sure no one walked in.

"Shh. I need you." Jane moaned, her leg pressing between Maura's.

"But ahh… we are at work." Maura tried to rationalize. They had been secretly dating for a while now, and just recently started having sex. Maura knew what Jane would be like in bed, being her friend for so many years, but never realized just how good she was.

"I know." Jane mumbled into Maura's neck.

"People would walk in… Frost or Korsak…" Maura breathed out, already starting to give into Jane, her hands making their way to the slender woman's hips.

"They won't if your quiet." Jane said, sliding her fingers under Maura's lab coat. "Plus…" The coat fell to the floor revealing Maura's intoxicating outfit. She was wearing jeans for once, but they were top quality and were decked out with a beautiful shirt and killer heels. "You sent all your lab techs home because of the slow day." Maura knew she was right. It was the middle of the day and they didn't have a case going on, so most of them were home enjoying the day. Frost and Korsak had no reason to come downstairs, believing that Jane was just having lunch with Maura like she always had.

"But…" Maua stopped, knowing that she was going to loose this battle. And quite frankly, she didn't give a damn. She wanted Jane as much as Jane wanted her. Giving up on a sigh Maura's hands tightened over Jane's waist as she tipped her head back for Jane to kiss more.

Jane wasted no time in nipping down her neck, biting all her weak spots. Maura moaned quietly, feeling herself become wet already. Shifting her position, Maura grinded herself against Jane's leg. Jane smirked knowing that when it came to sex with Maura she always won.

Grabbing Maura's thighs, she picked her up so that Maura sat on the lab table. Moving between her legs Jane was level with Maura's neck and breasts to which she cupped them through her dress.

"Jane just take the damn thing off and stop teasing." Maura complained, arching into Jane's hands. Hands of which could do wonderful things to her body.

Jane stepped back, watching Maura with an amused expression. "You take it off… take all of it off."

Maura paused, opening and closing her mouth a few times before looking at Jane. "You want me to give you a strip dance in the middle of my lab?"

"Strip tease Maura." Jane smiled. "And yes."

Maura cocked her head to the side slightly trying to determine in Jane was serious. "Fine." Maura said after a moment before standing up on the lab table. Jane grinned wickedly at her from the floor, knowing that if anyone did come down in the elevator they would be getting one hell of a show.

Maura kept her eye's on Jane's as she grabbed the hem of her shirt, slowly and seductively bringing it up and over her head, before neatly setting it down on the table. Trailing her hands up her waist and over her breasts Maura smirked as Jane's eyes turned a darker shade than they already were. Deciding to torment Jane further for luring her into having sex in a public place, Maura's hands went to her belt buckle, deliberately going as slow as possible.

Once Maura got the belt unhooked Jane decided that she had enough. Reaching up on her tiptoes Jane grabbed her buckle and pulled her to the end of the desk. Quickly yanking the offending article off Maura's body Jane threw it to the floor. Maura laughed triumphantly. Jane frowned.

When they first had sex it had been just like they had both imagined, soft and sweet, with Jane on top. And the sex the other couple times had been the same way and Jane liked it like that. Being the one of top and in charge. But today… oh today Maura was fighting back and Jane had to admit that she was fucking turned on by it.

"Get off the table." Jane demanded, her voice even raspier and lower than normal. It was the voice that told Maura that meant she was horny as hell and ready to pounce.

"And what if I say no?" Maura quipped, watching Jane's jaw tighten like it did when suspects didn't cooperate. A look that utterly soaked Maura's panties.

"I'll have to punish you." Jane came back sexily, her cuffs dangling from her fingertips.

"You wouldn't… not here." Maura said shocked. Jane grinned knowing that Maura feel right into her trap, just like she knew she would.

"Wanna bet?" Jane challenged. Maura paused taking in her option before quickly hopping off the desk. It was one thing to be caught having sex with Jane in her lab. It was a whole other thing to be caught handcuffed to your own desk letting Jane do whatever she pleased. She'd save that one for home. Jane grinned throwing the handcuffs onto the desk. "Nice choice." Jane moved up against Maura, once again trapping her against the table. Her hands slowly slid along her waist. Maura went to touch her, but Jane caught her hands and placed them on the counter behind her. "Keep them there and don't move them until I say so… understand?"

"Yes." Maura said breathlessly. The first time they had… playful sex as Maura had categorized it… Maura had nodded an answer to one of Jane's questions and was punished for it. Maura didn't mind of course, but Jane had strictly informed her (while spanking her), that during sex when she asked a question Jane wanted to hear her voice. Now that Maura could think clearly without lust clouding her head she knew that Jane wanted to hear that their experimenting was okay with Maura and she wasn't just trying to pacify her. It was a defense mechanism, but Maura knew enough not to mention that to Jane.

"Good." Jane replied, her hands snaking behind Maura's back and unclasping her bra. She slid it down her arms, pulling if off, before replacing Maura's hands on the counter. Jane then moved her hands down her stomach, unclasping her pants and slowly dragging them down her legs and off. Maura now stood in just her panties. Moving back to her full height, Jane slowly ran her hands down to Maura's waist, rubbing little circles on the smooth skin she encountered.

Maura held perfectly still, her eyes falling shut as a soft moan passed her lips. "Mmmm." Jane kissed her neck, skimming her lips down her collarbone to her breasts. Pulling back slightly Jane blew cold air over the flesh, watching as her nipples turned to hard buds. "Jane please." Maura whispered, her eyes now the same dark shade of Jane's.

Jane stroked her lips on the underside of Maura's breast before licking her way up to suck her nipple into her mouth. Maura gasped and arched, her fingers tightening around the counter.

Flicking her tongue over the hard bud, Jane gently nipped at it. Maura thrashed, her hips bucking out to grind against Jane's. Jane slammed her hips forward pressing Maura sharply into the counter. "Uh uh uh. I didn't tell you to move." Jane chastised, leaving Maura to moan. She couldn't deny that she loved when Jane completely took over her body. "Now where was I?" Jane spoke, mostly to herself as her lips landing on the other nipple, sucking hard.

Maura fought to stay still. "Jane… Jane please. I'm so wet and throbbing. Please let me touch myself." Maura begged, not at all ashamed of what she was asking. Jane loved watching Maura touch herself. Something she had found out a few nights prior. Jane had moved away from Maura, leaving her on the bed alone and unsatisfied. When Maura questioned her, Jane asked that she be aloud to watch Maura pleasure herself. Maura was shocked, but she was no prude. Biting her lip to keep from spewing facts about why people found it arousing to watch others please themselves, Maura had did as Jane asked. Maura had continued until Jane stopped her on the brink of an orgasm to finish the job. Now Maura found herself awaiting Jane's approval.

"One finger that's it… and through your panties." Jane allowed.

"Oh." Maura moaned as she placed her middle finger over her clit through the silky material of her panties.

"Tell me how it feels." Jane whispered, her voice now at Maura's ear as she licked and nibbled, while her hands cupped her breasts. Breasts she had ogled while undercover and now could claim as hers.

Maura shivered, her other hand still holding onto the counter like instructed. "It feels so good. I'm so wet and my clit is pounding under my finger."

Jane moaned into Maura's ear. Moving her hand down to cover Maura's, Jane moved her finger over her clit. Maura groaned loudly, allowing Jane to control her finger's movement.

After a moment Jane spoke again. "Hand back on the counter." Maura listened instantly, her hand returning to its former placement, although groaning as Jane removed her own hand as well.

Jane smirked and dropped down between her legs. Spreading them apart Jane flicked her finger across the wet material covering Maura's sex before hooking her finger in them and pulling, hard. A rip sounded throughout the quiet room and Maura gasped.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed, shocked and slightly horrified. "Those were expensive!"

Jane winced slightly but looked up at Maura from her position on her knees. "You can take me with you when you go shopping to buy more… I'm wearing the ones from when you took me last time."

Maura smirked. "Prove it." She bit her lip hopeful that Jane would listen. Standing up Jane stood back and seductively removed all of her clothes, her jeans sliding down her legs to reveal that she was indeed, wearing the panties from their shopping trip.

After which, Jane kneeled back down between her legs and grinned. Maura was soaking wet, her desire's scent tempting Jane to no end.

Lifting one of Maura's legs up to place on her shoulder, Jane licked her fully between her folds. Maura let out a moan, her body wanting to bulk into Jane's mouth. But Maura knew that Jane told her not to so she held still.

Flicking her tongue across her opening a few times Jane swirled her tongue around Maura's clit. "Shit Maura. You taste fucking amazing."

"Oh God Grace." Maura gasped.

"I love hearing you say my name like that." Jane admitted to Maura as she slid two fingers into Maura's center, her wetness allowing them to slide right in. Maura arched and clenching her fingers onto the counter. "Your moans and breathy gasps mixed in with my name… it makes me so fucking wet that I'm left needing you." Jane continued watching as Maura fought to stay still, Jane's voice making her walls clench deliciously.

"Jane… oh shit more. Please." Maura whimpered.

Jane knew that Maura only swore when she was in throws of bliss. Jane slid two more fingers inside of Maura as Maura groaned loud. "Shh now Maura. Wouldn't want someone to come down and find us like this now would you? My fingers slamming inside of your hot core while you moaned my name." Maura cried out softly, her hands fisted hard against the counter. Jane slammed her fingers up inside of Maura and flicked her clit. "Let go."

The instant those words were out of her mouth Maura's hands shot to Jane's hair and pulled her to her clit. Jane instantly sucking on the tight bundle of nerves. Maura moaned and arched against her. "Yes yes yes!" Maura cried out, no longer caring if someone heard. "Faster Jane faster!"

Jane complied and pumped her fingers in and out of Maura as fast as she could, her tongue working at the same speed against her clit. Feeling Maura's walls clamp down on her fingers Jane flicked against her weak spot as Maura came hard, head thrown back in pleasure as she fought to stay somewhat quiet.

Jane worked Maura down from the intense orgasm she had before removing her fingers and licking Maura clean. Smirking Jane stood back up and showed Maura her fingers, now covered in Maura's juices. Looking her in the eyes, Jane sucked her fingers into her mouth cleaning them off. Maura watched intensely, gasping as Jane pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a 'pop.'

Leaning in Jane kissed Maura deeply, sharing her taste with her. Maura's arms went around Jane's body, both moaning into each other's mouths.

Turning them, Maura moved them so that Jane was now the one trapped to the counter. Lifting her hips up so that Jane sat on the counter Maura wasted no time in spreading Jane's thighs and licking her.

"Oh shit Maura." Jane moaned, laying back on the lab table, her legs spread wide and dangling off the edge. Maura grinned kissing her inner thigh as her hand danced across her hips. Jane groaned in frustration knowing that Maura was teasing her for interfering with her work day.

"Sorry Jane, but I'm not the only one who has been a bad girl and need punishing." Jane smirked as Maura quoted Jane's words from last night when she had cuffed Maura to her bed, fucking her senseless as her punishment for allowing Tommy to come so close to kissing her.

"Fuck." Jane moaned out as Maura nipped at the weak spot on her thigh.

"Oh don't worry." Maura smirked wickedly. "I will."

Jane was about to comment on how cheesy that was when suddenly Maura slammed three fingers into Jane. "Ahh! Fuck! God!" Jane nearly screamed.

"Shhh Jane." Maura said slightly panicked as Jane was very loud.

"Your fault." Jane muttered. Maura chuckled before slowly moving her fingers in and out of Jane, causing her to squirm on the table. Maura reached up and held her still with her other hand as her pace increased, sliding her fingers all the way deep inside of Jane before pulling them almost the entire way out. "Oh shit Maura. Don't make me beg."

Maura smirked at the concept of having Jane beg for her, but decided that she would save that for later.

"Ruin all my fun." Maura pretended to pout, even as her fingers picked up pace and slammed into Jane more forcefully.

"Oh please… I probably… fuck… made your day… so much more… ahh shit…. exciting." Jane said between gasps and moans. Maura smirked, kissing around her navel, her fingers repeatedly pummeling Jane. Jane reached up and moved Maura's hair out of her face, wanting to see her. Maura smiled and looked up at Jane, before moving down between her thighs.

Making sure her eyes never left Jane's, Maura flicked her tongue across her clit before sucking on it hard, matching her fingers. Jane withered hard on the counter, her orgasm fast approaching.

"Come for me Jane." Maura breathed slamming a forth finger inside of Jane's tightness.

Jane broke, grabbing her shoulders, pulling her up. "Silence me." Jane gasped, slamming Maura's mouth to hers. Maura kissed her deeply swallowing Jane's cry of insanity as her orgasm crashed into her.

Gently sliding her fingers out of Jane she held her hips, both of them trying desperately to regain their breathing. Realizing that Maura was leaning all of her weight onto Jane, Maura pulled back, standing up straight. Jane moaned slightly from the lose of contact, but slowly sat up on the counter.

"Shit." Jane smirked, both of them laughing.

"Get dressed." Maura quipped back throwing Jane her clothes before beginning to get dressed herself, minus her ripped panties of course.

Jane chuckled and got dressed before walking over and grabbing Maura's wrist, her wetness still slightly evident of Maura's fingers. Jane flashed her eyes to hers before leaning forward and licking Maura's digits clean.

Pulling away Jane smiled and walked to the double doors leading to the elevator. "See you after work Maura." And with that Jane was gone, leaving a speechless Maura in her wake.

Maura finally moved and grabbed a few files, before looking around the lab. Biting her lip, Maura stuck her fingers in her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! I would your opinions on this fic! Slightly different and possibly a little out of character, but I think Jane would be the most forward one about sex even with all her little quirks. Maura is the most open about sex, but still Jane would lead in my mind. But let me know your thoughts! Thanks! :D <strong>


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**For everyone that was wondering who Grace was it was a typo. I wrote this fic for another shipping of mine and I forgot to change the Grace to a Jane. The out of character bit was because I tried changing it over to a Rizzles fic and adding some of the Rizzles goodness that we all love. **

**Sorry for the confusion. Hope you all still enjoyed the fic! 3**

**-Rachael-**


End file.
